Stray
by Tomoyo714
Summary: What happens when one mixes Werewovles and Ninja Turtles together? Only time will tell....Inspried by the anime "Wolf's Rain"...Please R/R
1. Stray

(This is an introduction for a character for a message board I post at. I don't know if I am going to write more or not. I don't own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, I only borrow them for my own insane idea's.)  
  
********************  
  
"In the white freeze, I never spoke of tears, or opened up to anyone including myself.  
  
But I would like to, find a way to open to you.  
  
Been a while don't know if I remember how too.  
  
I'm here waiting on the edge, would I be all right showing myself to you. It's always been so hard to do.  
  
Stray.  
  
No regret cause I got nothing to lose.  
  
Ever, stray  
  
So I'm gonna live my life as I choose, until I fall.  
  
Stray"  
  
-Stray "Wolf's Rain"  
  
********************************  
  
Stray  
  
New York City.... City of lights, sound, laughter, but also a city of ultimate despair, hatred and anger. Not a place one would call paradise, but still they were there looking for it.   
  
  
  
"Daddy?" The young women's soft voice broke the still of the moment. Her eyes were a deep, rich brown that almost appeared black in the limited light, a little to big for her face. They made her appear much more innocent then she was in her twenty-three years. "I can smell it, Daddy can you. One of our kind?" She scented the air, pushing her short, curly brown locks out of her eyes, her thick mane not wanting to obey her wishes.   
  
  
  
  
  
The man next to her also tested the aromas around him He was tall, but lean, also with dark hair that was graying towards the sides. His icy blue eyes flashed as he smiled down at his daughter. "I think your hope is allowing your imagination to run wild on you again." He smiled in a good-natured way, but he could see the disappointment that flashed along the small women's face.   
  
  
  
"Listen I'm beginning to feel hungry, why don't you go into one of those shops we passed back on the street and get us something to eat?" She hesitated at her Father's request, not liking being broke up.   
  
  
  
"You're just trying to distract me." Her face was stubborn; he could just barely see it in the poorly lit alleyway.   
  
  
  
"It doesn't matter, if I'm hungry you should go get me food." His last request came out a bit harder then he had meant for it to, but she shouldn't disobey.   
  
  
  
"Fine!" She turned heel, a tiny growl escaping her mouth as she moved. " I'll be quick..." He watched her small frame being swallowed by the shadows around her. He shook his head amused. She was just like her mother.  
  
The man made his way slowly down the alleyway scenting the air again; just to be sure he hadn't been mistaken about what his Daughter had thought. He froze when he heard a scream, still in place; he listened and now could perceive the sounds of a struggle.  
  
  
  
He moved swiftly, a blur of light and sound, but it was no man that ran from the alleyway. It was a large male wolf. Grey in color with an x shaped scar running across his chest. He moved with knowledge of the city, keeping to the shadows. Following the victims pitiful cries he came across the scene of a women being, raped, mugged or any other manor of horrible thing human's tended to do to one another, he leapt into the air.  
  
***************************  
  
  
  
More stirred in the city that night then just a wolf.... "Quiet Mike I hear something." Four indefinite shapes moving with a skill that almost seemed supernatural leapt from rooftop to rooftop. The one in the lead raised his hand to stop the group and turned to scold the smaller one behind him.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Leo I think your just paranoid..." The sound again, a woman's lone scream. The lead figure stepped forward into the moonlight; his person took a more distinctive shape. The regular populace would have been horrified by what they saw, but not the other shadows, for they were his brothers and shared his mutated state. They were four giant humanoid turtles. Leo peered off the rooftop his blue bandana being picked up by the breeze and tousled.   
  
  
  
"Donnie can you place the sound?" He turned to look at the turtle in the purple bandana next to him. Don nodded.  
  
  
  
"Two streets over that way." He pointed toward the west. Leo followed his hand with a nod.  
  
  
  
"Then what are we standing here for?" A figure with a red bandana burst through between them. "Lets go already!"   
  
  
  
"Raph..." Leo and Raph exchanged deadly glares before Leo shook his head. "Lets go." He leapt over the side of the building landing gracefully on the fire escape and started to make his way down. Don and Raph followed, and Mike, the smallest turtle in his orange bandana, brought up the rear.  
  
***********************  
  
  
  
The Turtles silently stalked in the shadows, stopping just outside of the dim light of a street lamp to assess the situation. What they saw next mystified them. Just as Leo gave the signal to attack a large shape flew out of the darkness a bit of a distant away from them.   
  
  
  
They froze watching as a huge dog tore into one of the nearest gang members to it. Going straight for the man's throat and an instant death for one of the woman's attackers.   
  
  
  
"My God...."Leo could hear Donnie exclaim under his breath. "It's a wolf!" Leo watched the animal go for a second man, noting its size and strength he realized Don was right. The second man fell under the wolf, and the four Turtles watched perplexed at what was going on. Leo had to wonder what would have driven this animal to this place and why it would know to attack these men. He looked around for the animal's master wondering if maybe someone had commanded it to do this act, but could sense no one in the shadows.   
  
  
  
He did see the wolf in perfect fluid motion dive for a third thug, mouth open wide and fangs tainted red with blood. But he never reached his target, a shot cut through the air and the wolf fell, making a sound that was more like a moan then any thing else.   
  
  
  
Leo had to feel pity for the brave animal, but his thoughts were cut short by the exclamations of the remaining gang members. "What the fuck?!" He followed there gaze and his eyes too grew wide, laying were the wolf should have fallen was not an animal but a nude man... bleeding profusely and gasping for air. "We should get out of here..." One of the thugs was whimpering staring in fear at the dying body. Leo realized the woman that had started this conflict had long sense ran and he couldn't blame her, this was getting a bit to odd even for his tastes.  
  
  
  
"Daddy?" Every head, both human and turtle turned to the sound of the small female voice. Standing on the very edge of the lamplight was a woman, bags in her hands, tiny frame shaking, as she appeared to be trying to see around the crowd.   
  
  
  
The body of the man moaned again, the last sound it would ever make and the girl turned a deathly pale..."Daddy!" Dropping the bags to the ground, contents forgotten she pushed her way through the thugs to the now prone body of the creature that was her father. "No Daddy.... I told you we shouldn't separate..." She fell against her father's back sobbing. He small frame shaking racked with remorse for her loss. Everything was still for a moment, the whole situation so odd, no one was really computing all of it.   
  
  
  
  
  
The girl was the first to move, she turned fiercely on the thugs, anger on her face. "You did this humans! Didn't you... you killed my father!" She jumped to her feet unafraid staring the men down; the same one that had fried the first shot brought his gun up again.  
  
  
  
"Just stay away from us! Whatever you are or I'll pop you one too!" Leo heard something whiz by his face and saw Raph's weapon, his sai connect with the gun and knock it from the thugs hand. Looks were drawn to the spot the weapon had come from. The four turtles stepped out of the shadows.  
  
  
  
"I don't think so punk." Raph growled. "You've caused enough trouble tonight." The two sides looked ready to square off, but it was a bright glow that caused their attention to once again be drawn to the girl. She was struggling to control herself, her body ridged and her fists clenched.  
  
  
  
"How dare you touch my Father!" The light flashed so bright turtle and human alike had to cover their eyes. A shape leapt from the light and another wolf, this one smaller and brown connected with the man that had been holding the gun moments before. He was dead before he hit the ground; the wolf growled and dived toward another thug. The turtles watched the confusion as the men tried to escape the wolf and each turtle grabbed at the thugs as they ran by them, but fear drove these men to escape and Leo was just about to grab one when a small form collided with him. It was the wolf; she knocked him the ground paws on his chest she growled, her muzzle just inches from his face.   
  
  
  
He was uncertain what to do, he didn't really want to fight this creature, it didn't seem evil, but he would if need be. She stopped growling and sniffed at him, brown eyes going from an insane fire and slowly melting to sorrow. She jumped off of him, and licked his hand as if apologizing. The men were gone, his brothers were posed weapons ready to defend him but they relaxed as the small wolf trotted back to the man's body. She sat whining in remorse and nudged at his still hand with her nose.   
  
  
  
Leo pulled himself off of the ground and froze as she howled. It was the most desolate sound he had ever heard. It tore into his soul and made him feel incredible loneliness. Looking to his brother's faces he knew they felt it too.   
  
  
  
In a bright flash she was human again, laying against her father's body sobbing. She was nude, like the man had been when he had changed but didn't seem to notice or care. Her world had collapsed and she just wanted to crawl into a hole and die.   
  
  
  
The four brothers' exchanged looks with one another. None of them knew what to do, what to say. Leo took the lead, noting her clothes where they had fallen at her change he picked them up and tried to wrap her shirt around her.  
  
  
  
She just sort of crumpled into a ball. Giving up everything, her body no longer responding. Leo looked up at Don, Raph and Mike and they looked back at him, there eyes filled with pity. They all knew what it was to be different, but no matter what had ever happened they had always had each other. Now this girl had nothing. Leo rose, scooping the woman's small frame up into his arms. Her eyes were closed and she didn't respond. He wasn't sure if she was asleep, passed out or just in such a state of shock that she didn't move.   
  
  
  
Silently the turtles moved back into the shadows, the girl in Leo's arms. The place that had moments before been filled with so much action now lay silent. The bags, no longer cared about or remembered blew in the wind. The body of the man that had given his life to help another lay prone in the darkness of the alleyway, gone but not forgotten. 


	2. Wind

(I didn't plan to write anymore of this actually, but this character won't stop haunting me. It's like she is demanding her tale be told. First off I would like to give credit and thanks my friend Mairead. She edited this for me because lets face it I am dumb ~Grins~ also a shout out to all my fan girl friends on the Ninja Turtle board I belong to. You all know who you are and you all inspire me to keep believing. Lastly thanks to Bones. If they didn't create "Wolf's Rain" This work never would have been born. Enjoy! Comments are very welcome; the only way I can ever get better is to learn from my many mistakes!)  
  
***********************  
  
"Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down.  
  
Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom.  
  
Reflection of fear makes shadows of nothing, shadows of nothing.  
  
You still are blind, if you see a winding road,  
  
'Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see.  
  
Don't try to live so wise.  
  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end."  
  
-Wind "Naruto"  
  
************************  
  
Wind  
  
She would in no way ever forget the never-ending blue sky. Running, speeding along forest paths that only her kind knew. Jumping up into the air to nip at nothing out of the pure joy of simply being alive, for this was being Lupus. They were neither human nor animal, wild nor tamed, they just...were. Her life was dictated by one idea, to be loyal to her pack. Everything else was just living.   
  
Man changed their world. They were slowly corrupting it, destroying it, but all of this had started before she had even been born, blinking at the harsh light, new from her mother's womb. Their kind the Lupus was changing. Other things, passions, wanton desires were becoming more important then their families. She neither knew this nor cared, she was young and happy. She ran with her tail high, or her hair blowing in the wind. Choosing whichever form suited her whim at the moment.   
  
The sun was warm. She lay under a young oak and stared into the sky. Close by she could scent her pack, bothers, sisters, her beloved father and mother. The world was calm and she yawned, startling a bee buzzing lazily around a flower near her paws. Life was simple and good.  
  
She woke from her dream with a start. Confused because she neither felt ground under her, nor the warm body of another wolf. She raised her head, she was in a bed, that was plain, but she wasn't certain how she had gotten there. Memories flooded back into her clouded mind and her heart broke with pain all over again. There was a reason her Father was not at her side and she had just begun to recall it.  
  
Even in human form as she was now she whined in a very animal way and curled into a tight ball. Her Father was all she had left in the world, without him was it even worth continuing? Someone had thought so for they had brought her here instead of leaving her in the alley to perish. She looked around again, her heart was still heavy but suddenly she was fearful. Not for herself so much as her kind. If someone with no scruples had found her and was keeping her to discover what she was, this could pose one of the greatest threats to the Lupus existence. The cardinal rule of her kind was to never be discovered, because you not only put your pack in danger but your whole species. It was a known fact human's hate what they don't understand and they certainly wouldn't like creatures such as themselves that could blend with human kind and mingle without people knowing.   
  
The air was full of odd scents, she couldn't place the smell, but the odor seemed to be more of a home then a lab. She pushed herself up on her elbows, body tense straining to listen. She gasped ever so slightly at the sight that met her from across the room. She had almost forgotten the other creatures that had been in the alleyway with her. In fact she might have almost doubted her memory recalling them, beings so unlike her own, both animal and human at the same time. No lines drawn like they were for her species. Yet one sat across from her, dozing lightly. She studied him, his finely toned body. She has witnessed them ready and willing for combat and even as assured as she was in her fighting ability she would hesitate to challenge one such as the turtle in front of her. He was built for battle. Muscles relaxed now but ready to tense at any moment, ready to strike. Yet, he was the one she had landing upon, the one in the blue mask and it was his eyes. So serious, yet so pure in intentions, that had staved off her attacking him.   
  
She moved just the tiniest amount. Stretching her stiff muscles and was not surprised when his eyes shot open, he after all was a warrior, much like herself. Two pairs of brown eyes met, both full of wonder about the other. He spoke first.  
  
"So your awake?" He seemed to be studying her. Trying to gage her next action before she approached it. She too was studying him, trying to understand what had brought him to rescue her as he had.  
  
"Yes, my kind, we recover quickly." She noted his expression change as she mentioned "her kind". He clearly was curious about what she spoke of, but was holding off pressuring her for information for the moment.   
  
"Yes we couldn't help but notice you were a little different from your average human back there." There was a rueful smile on his face; he leaned back in the chair, now both of them were trying to dissect the other openly.  
  
"As are you..." Once again she openly admired him, she was impressed by the power built into his frame. He could have taken down even a very strong alpha male in a regular pack. A very impressive feat. She watched as he flushed under her admiring gaze. He seemed to withdraw a little as if he wasn't sure how to handle such open admiration of himself.   
  
"Yes, well..." He turned his face away from hers for a moment looking like he was trying to disregard the way she was studying him. She searched around her; the room was stone and damp. It smelled odd, not like an apartment or house.  
  
"Where are we?" She asked bluntly, sniffing the air still trying to detect a familiar scent. His face turned back to hers, brown eyes glowing slightly in the soft candlelight of the room.   
  
"Our home is in the sewer system. My brother Donatello, has ridged us up an excellent arrangement that gives us more comforts them most high rise, Manhattan apartments." There was undeniable pride in his voice as he spoke. "We have worked very hard to build what we have."  
  
"So you aren't trying to hurt me?" His words soothed her. They indeed were in a home then and not some place of scientific discovery. Still she still felt a bit distrustful, not quiet understanding what intentions this man could have. Why he would have helped her, a complete stranger to himself. She suspected that him and the others that had been with him had to have a code similar to hers. After all they were just as much in danger of being persecuted as she was.   
  
"Why would you even ask that?" The turtle looked appalled. "What honor is there in hurting a guest in our home?"   
  
She seemed to think about this question for a while. The turtle watched her, struggling with too many emotions ravaging through her body. He had been stunned that she had thought they might be trying to injury her in some way, but understood. Were the situations reversed and had he awoken in some unknown's home the first thought that would have entered his mind also would have been there intentions. Her small face was drawn with worry and he couldn't help but study it. She was very pretty, he and his bothers had all agreed to this fact when they had brought her home. Even thought he had not vocalized his impressions of her. He could only imagine the reaction that would have gotten. He was their stoic leader, unbending in will and not one to drool over attractive members of the opposite sex. No, Michaelangelo and even Raphael in a small portion handled that enough for all of them.   
  
No he kept his thoughts to himself, but still the way she had been gazing at him a moment before was almost unnerving. Even if she was different like him, he still couldn't understand the open admiration for his body she had been giving him. He had never had a women look at him like that before. He was confused and so lost in thought it took him a moment to notice that the girl in front of him was silently crying.  
  
"And what of my Father's body?" She could barely get the words out; she had allowed her mind to wander back to what seemed like just a few hours ago. When she had walked into the alleyway and seen one of the most horrible sights to ever meet her eyes.   
  
He didn't know what to say, he simply froze looking at her. He had sent Raphael back as she had slept to look for the body, but it had already been gone. Donatello was now watching the news to see if anything was said about the crime. Yet he, Leonardo didn't know what to answer her because he knew what she needed right now was reassurance not more questions.  
  
She took his silence as an answer that he didn't know. Her face tightened more and she whimpered. "I need to know that he's not in some lab somewhere." She looked at him desperately. "I'm sorry..." She moved to rise off the bed and was shocked by the speed in which he stood. He laid his hands on both of her shoulders, holding her lightly, shaking his head.  
  
"That isn't a good idea, you shouldn't just run off haphazard on your own." His voice was commanding yet soothing. He felt pity for her. He and his bothers too had times when their Father had been taken from them, disappeared so that they weren't sure what had occurred. While it wasn't exactly the same because she knew her Father had passed and didn't have so many open ended questions, he also knew couldn't have bared the lose of being able to give his Father the proper burial. His final respects and a goodbye. He too would have felt robbed if he had lost this chance. Still running off into the dark streets of New York City without a plan was not going to help this matter. Even if she was desperate with the worry that someone had found her Father's body and was using it for their own selfish means, what good would come of her running off unmindful and being captured herself. He stood; she sat on her knees on the bed looking up at him. There eyes warring with one another for power. Dangerously close, he could feel her heat.  
  
She was hurt he didn't understand how important this was. She needed to find out about her Father, not even so much for her, but for the safety of her fellow Lupus. She thought of his flushing face and knew there might be one way in which she could set him off balance to escape. Lunging forward she could feel him tense ready to push her back, but she didn't stress far enough to even try to break his arm hold on her. Instead she pushed her lips hard against his. She could almost taste the uncertainties in his body. She could feel the power in the situation shifting towards her. He might be a warrior, he might be strong, but she could feel his desire welling within him ever so slightly. His grasp on shoulders loosening with confusion. She wrapped two slender arms around his neck deepening the kiss, stepping off the bed and turning his body ever so slightly with her. She had coaxed his tongue out of his mouth and was lightly sucking on it, feeling him relax around her. She pulled away just a little breaking the kiss, there faces almost touching still to look up into his eyes. She could see mystification written clearly in his features and felt a little guilty for the next action she was about to take.  
  
"I'm sorry." She murmured, nuzzling him lightly. "Please don't take this the wrong way." In a flash the solid human form in his arms became a much smaller   
  
She-wolf that fell to the floor. Leonardo stood looking stunned but only for a moment, he watched her turn and with a whip of her tail dash for the door. It was open only the tiniest bit but her paws dug into the crack and it flew open. She could hear him only steps behind her. He was yelling something but she ignored the words.  
  
She was in a larger room now; it was brighter with florescent lights. She could see another doorway straight across and gambled it was the way out, because it seemed darker and had a stronger smell coming from it. Her canine legs carried her as fast they could across the open expanse of the sewer den. She could hear the footsteps of not only Leonardo behind her but others as well. Her tail drawn up like a proud banner she leapt against the doorway feeling freedom only moment away, but instead felt her body collide with something and two arm grasping her tight. Her lupine eyes looked up to find herself face to muzzle with the turtle in the red bandana. 


End file.
